A strange new world
by Laurie201
Summary: A man wakes up in the world of minecraft. Watch him grow in confidence, meet new companions and survive the world of minecraft... This is my first story so I hope you like it. More chapters coming soon...


**-=A strange new world=-**

 **Chapter 1 ~ A world made of blocks**

I woke up on a flat grassland made of blocks; I could see mountains and trees in the distance. I don't know how I came to this block world but I liked it!

As I walked around the grassland it started to rain so I decided to try to make a shelter; I went over to a tree and punched it, I punched it again and again until it turned into a mini spinning version of itself. Confidently I stepped closer to it and picked it up. This was the start of what was to be an epic journey for me.

On checking my inventory I saw that I had a 2x2 crafting area and some oak. I wondered what would happen if I put the oak on the crafting area and as if by magic it turned into oak wood! I really enjoying this crafting so I did it again. After experimenting for a while the wood suddenly crafted into a crafting bench which was strange as I already had one! I placed it down and saw that this crafting bench wasn't 2X2 but 3X3!

Soon it started to get dark so I thought I had better get started on building a shelter. I cut down a few more trees and crafted them into wood so that I could make a small 5X5 room. Pleased with my new shelter and as it wasn't wasn't completely dark yet I went outside to see if I could make a bed. I opened my inventory again and saw something new. It looked like a small book so I got it and looked inside; there were a lot of pictures in it and only a few words. I soon realized that this was a crafting guide so I tried to find a bed. After 10 minutes of looking through this long picture book I finally found one. I needed 3 wool and 3 wood so I walked over to a nearby sheep in the forest wondering how I could get it's wool. I gently pulled on its woolen coat and amazingly it came off in my hands! The sheep walked away calmly and unhurt and I now had the 3 pieces of wool I needed. Immediately I crafted a bed, placed it against one of the walls in my house and lay down to sleep.

At midnight I was awoken by a noise that sounded like someone trying to break down my door so I got up peered over my door. What I saw chilled be to the bone. There were, what looked like, 20 - 30 green people covered in bright red blood around my shelter and trying to get inside! I was surrounded by Zombies! I didn't have any weapons so I couldn't fight them off so all I could do was to secure my shelter by building a barricade in front of my door.

It took me a while to get back to sleep but I told myself my barricade was strong and that I was safe and soon fell asleep. I slept well until morning when I woke up to the sound of screaming. At first I thought I was screaming and that the Zombies had got to me but soon I realized that the noise was coming from outside. I climbed on my barricade to I could see outside and witnessed an awful sight: the Zombies were burning to death in the sunlight! I had mixed emotions about this; I felt sorry for my tormentors but happy that I wasn't trapped for the rest of my life in my shelter.

I quickly started to dismantle the barricade I had built and started my new day. As I walked around my shelter, looking for any parts I could add or remove I was suddenly struck by one thought: "I need to get weapons", "I need to get weapons, armour and my base defended as soon as possible".

I don't know how, but I knew that all the stuff I would need would be underground and that I would need to dig for it. Quickly I searched through my crafting book for a pickaxe. I found lots of cool ones but I only had the materials to make a wooden pickaxe. As soon as I had crafted myself a wooden pickaxe I started to mine expecting to come across some ores. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head saying "Don't mine straight down you will come across lava. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...". I knew I hadn't said or thought these words so I began to wonder if this land had a Block God or someone else who could put words into your mind? I chose to heed the warning and stop mining. Instead I set out across the grasslands in search of a proper mine.

It wasn't long before I found a giant ravine in the ground. There were so many ores and I could even see a few diamonds in the distance so I made myself a dirt staircase down into the ravine. After a while I saw that there were not only ores but also lots hostile mobs: zombies, skeletons, creepers and spiders waiting to kill me! I figured that my only chance was to get to the ores and quickly craft some weapons before the mobs got to me. That was I could take all the mobs down then I might just survive this. I got my pickaxe out of my inventory and held it in my hand. I got a small scared feeling inside but I refused to let fear get the better of me so I ran and jumped off the end of my dirt staircase and landed on a cliff that was half way down the ravine. Suddenly two zombies came from nowhere but I quickly spun around and punched them off the cliff. Finally I found some iron and coal; I decided to leave the coal for now so I mined the iron and quickly made myself a small crafting table and placed it. In the distance I could see lots of zombies coming towards me. Hurriedly I looked through my crafting guidebook and found "iron sword", I quickly crafted myself an iron sword and ran towards the zombies slicing through them one after another after another until I was safe. I looked down at my new iron sword and felt pleased with myself. I now had the confidence I needed to survive in this world.

I carried on mining by making my dirt staircase go further down into the ravine until I found myself at the bottom where the mobs were. As fast I could I ran to all the good ores and mined them, I ran past all the mobs, creepers exploding behind me straight back up my dirt staircase. In a flash I destroyed bottom of the staircase so no mob could follow me. When I emerged at the surface I headed back to my shelter, happy and proud. Before I got to my shelter my stomach started rumbling; I was starving! I realized I hadn't eaten for three whole days! Luckily I came across some apple trees and stopped to enjoy the fruit. The apples tasted amazing! At first they tasted just like apples but then they ended with a juicy liquid. After eating a few apples I felt amazing and I ran faster than I had ever ran before back to my house. The first thing I did was to open one of my treasure chests and fill it full of the ores I had mined that day. Then, I lay on my bed and knew that I would sleep well...

* * *

 _Note: I'm working on chapter 2 right now. you enjoyed chapter 1! Feel free to give some ideas on what I should do in the next chapter and give me some names for new characters. Chapter 2 will be one of the best chapters - it's when minecraft gets a little strange..._

 **Written by: Laurie201.**


End file.
